


Son avenir

by Soffya



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26947129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soffya/pseuds/Soffya
Summary: Sakura approcha et s’assit à côté de Sasuke. Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule. Il lui prit la main et leurs doigts s’entrelacèrent. Tous deux avaient vieilli. Ils avaient des cheveux blancs et des rides au coin des yeux.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Kudos: 1





	Son avenir

**Author's Note:**

> Voici ma participation pour le Sasuke Uchiha Week 2020. J’espère que ça vous plaira.
> 
> Disclaimer : _Naruto _appartient à Masashi Kishimoto.__

Sasuke ferma les yeux. Il sentait une légère brise sur le visage et la douce chaleur du soleil le réchauffait, indiquant la fin de l’été. Il était assis sur un banc dans le parc. Il pouvait entendre autour de lui plusieurs personnes qui profitaient des derniers jours de beau temps. Il ouvrit les yeux et regarda devant lui. Il y avaient plusieurs enfants qui jouaient et il pouvait voir Sakura et leurs deux petits-enfants, Ayumi et Yuki. Ayumi était le portrait craché de Sarada, les yeux et les cheveux noirs des Uchiha, mais elle avait hérité du caractère des Uzumaki. Quant-à Yuki, il était le parfait mélange de ses deux parents. Les cheveux blonds et les deux marques sur les joues de Boruto et les yeux noirs de Sarada. Il était d’un naturel réservé et s’émerveillait de la moindre découverte.

Sasuke leva les yeux et contempla les visages des Hokages qui veillaient sur Konoha. Le visage de Sarada était désormais gravé à tout jamais dans la roche. Sasuke sourit, il était fier de sa fille. Elle n’avait jamais abandonné et avait réalisé son rêve et il savait qu’elle serait le plus grand des Hokages. 

Sakura approcha et s’assit à côté de lui. Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule. Il lui prit la main et leurs doigts s’entrelacèrent. Tous deux avaient vieilli. Ils avaient des cheveux blancs et des rides au coin des yeux. Pour Sasuke, Sakura restait la plus belle femme qu’il ait vu et il l’aimait un peu plus chaque jour. Il n’aurait jamais cru qu’il aurait vécu aussi longtemps. La vie des shinobis était courte et il était persuadé que la sienne le serait encore plus. Il se sentait béni d’avoir vécu aussi longtemps. Il était heureux avec sa femme, sa fille et ses petits-enfants, dans un monde enfin en paix.

« À quoi penses-tu ? Demanda Sakura. »

Sasuke sourit.

« À nous, à notre famille, à la chance que j’ai de vous avoir. »

Il l’embrassa su le front. Grâce à Sakura, il avait pu voir les bonheurs que la vie lui apportait et il avait appris à les accepter.

« Papy ! Mamie ! »

Ayumi et Yuki accoururent vers eux. Ayumi s’assit entre ses grands-parents et se blottit dans les bras de Sakura, tandis que Yuki s’assit sur les genoux de Sasuke. Quand il était jeune, Sasuke n’aurait jamais cru penser cela un jour, mais il avait hâte de voir ce que les prochaines années lui réservait auprès des personnes qu’il aimait.

_Fin ___


End file.
